Only In Dreams
by Orries A Writer
Summary: After the Cell Games Gohan finally gets his power and his life under control. But lately he's been waking up in cold sweats and he cant remember the dreams that cause them. It isnt an invention of his subconcious imagination... His past is very real.
1. Blame The Plushie

**Disclaimer:** Y'all know an English gal didnt bring out the bestest anime in history. It was that Japanese guy!

**Summary:** !-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --Just after the Cell Games, when Gohan finally has control over his powers and his life, he starts to have dreams that leave him waking up in cold sweats. Surely it would all just be a nightmare invented by his mind after losing so much in such little time? Unfortunately for Gohan, they're his suppressed memories of a time long ago, way back before Radiz even showed his face.

* * *

"Gohan! GOHAN!"

My eyes fluttered open as mom called to me, my body covered in cold sweat again for no reason. At least, I don't think there was a reason. My vision cleared and locked on to an old teddy she'd purposefully angled on my shelving, to be given a rather painful reminder of what I had been dreaming about for the past few weeks. Then I remembered, I was the one to put that stupid plush monkey there, to remind me of the nasty little details.

x-x-x-x

"Gohan I won't say it again! Breakfast is ready." Chi-Chi yelled as she opened the door. The teenage Gohan blinked in surprise, as if it was the first time he'd seen her having a mid-morning fit. Sheepishly he got up from his bed, and grinned like his father to invoke a little forgiveness. Chi-Chi sighed and moved back into the kitchen, the spoon in her hand still steaming from whatever it was she was cooking up. The teen sighed as he took one last look at the monkey, and drifted into thoughts as he sat down at the table. 'seven-hundred and ten.' why did that number pop into his brain every time he wasn't focusing? Well whatever, the food was in front of him and if he didn't start eating it like a wild pig, Chi-Chi would get worried he wasn't feeling well.

He noted how quiet it was these days, what with his dad being dead. Normally the beloved saiyan would be doing push ups on his thumbs, or laughing madly at absolutely nothing. The new routine just had a serving for two, although Gohan had noticed that once or twice, his mom had laid out three plates and three cups. The boys' shoulders sagged as he realized that not only was he being pushed back into studying, but that the untimely death of his 'daddy' had taken its toll. 'Still' he reckoned 'maybe I can keep mom happy by just doing what we're doing now.' The teen smiled at his mother, and began to attack anything on his plate as breakfast continued on in silence.

"Hey mom," The young saiyan broke the silence with one of those tones that suggested he wanted something "Can I go see Mr. Piccolo today?" He looked up from his plate at his paling mother who seemed to always look a little queasy about this time of day, no matter what the subject was. Chi-Chi, who must've been mulling her own things over gave a half hearted nod, but then snapped out it and demanded,

"Why do you want to go see him? Are you planning on ditching school?"

"No mom! It's because... I," not being able to think of a valid excuse this time he gave in and just came out with a half-truth "I want to spar with him for a while, a bit of exercise is all. Besides," he pushed "I haven't seen him since the..." Gohan cut himself off, knowing that saying to his mother 'Cell Games' would inevitably gain him a colourful 'no'.

The scolding, disapproving mother turned on her eagle-eyed glare, but it turned into one of slight panic as she got up and rushed for the bathroom. Concerned as any child would be, Gohan jumped up from his seat and chased her to the door, closing it for her before he heard the dry heaving, and the splatter of her breakfast hit the basin of the toilet bowl. "Mom?"

"It's okay Gohan..." Came the reply a few moments later "You can go out today."

"But mom you don't seem well." He protested despite the recent leash of freedom. Chi-Chi however, didn't want to know.

"Gohan, we'll talk about this tonight, I want you back in time for dinner you hear me?" The door opened; and poor Gohan, who had his ear almost to the frame, lost his balance and jerked around oddly until he could stand on both feet again. The eagle-eye was back, but not the usual pigment that filled his dear mother's face with spite and rage whenever the former evil Namekian was discussed. "Don't make me banish you from this house for the day, son. Go get some exercise. But if you come back all covered in dirt and have your clothes torn up you won't have a bite to eat. You hear me!"

The saiyan gulped back his fear and laughed, even if the back of his brain kept telling him it didn't take a genius to know when his mom was sick. But pushing it aside, Gohan hoped to find Piccolo and possibly unload some of this burden he'd been feeling, however unfair it was on the green mentor.


	2. The Mentor Knows

I sit on the bed, intently staring at the little stuffed monkey as its tiny beaded eyes stare back blankly. The light reflects off of the beads like the sunlight, although it reminded me so of the moonlight in my dreams. It was odd how this tiny ape could make me so melodramatic... I fall back on to my pillow, my arms tucked behind my head as I cushion my already soft impact. My ceiling seemed so far away from me, but it's within touching distance if I stand up on my bed. My thoughts drifted to one particular dream, the one I discussed with Mr. Piccolo. That conversation seemed so long ago...

x-x-x-x

The trickle of the streams and the sway of trees in the breeze was enough to calm anyone that day, but Piccolo felt uneasy. Something was coming, something he wasn't going to like, and yet he wasn't tensed, not like the other times when there had been a fight, an enemy, a challenge. His eyes opened and he snapped out of his meditation. Lowing himself to the ground, he took a drink from the water flowing through his hands as he dipped them into the stream. He sensed a familiar Ki approaching and wrestled back the internal smile from becoming an external grin.

"Gohan... Hello." The green alien welcomed as the half saiyan touched down. The boy didn't seem to pleased to be there though, had something happened? The mentor was going to ask but Gohan broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo," the boy greeted, "it's great to see you again." The silence lapsed, and Piccolo became more uneasy. This was the something he wouldn't like... "Do you think we could talk about the old days?" Gohan asked.

"Of course Gohan, is there anything you'd like to start with?" The Namekian felt he should at least pretend to pry, if only to give his student some closure. Gohan nodded and sat down, looking up at his mentor and waiting for him to do the same. Piccolo touched dirt, and then looked to his friend, awaiting whatever was going to happen.

"Have you ever had an odd dream before Mr. Piccolo?" The teen started, his worried eyes avoiding contact, as for once in his life, he needed to show some control to his emotionless tutor. He knew he couldn't be as rock solid as Piccolo was when it came to troubling matters, but he could at least try to steel himself for what he was about to try and explain. With that he made a strong eye contact and continued. "It's just that, lately I've been having these weird dreams, where things have been destroyed, or blasted by Ki. In all that wreckage and agony, I can somehow see it as my fault, but I can't quite place what I've done. There was something... Long ago that must've happened, and yet I don't remember what." The teen gazed upon his mentor and took a breath. "You were there Mr. Piccolo, I remember your face clearly in the chaos... You were overwhelmed."

The Namek sighed once and stood. He looked down upon his student and folded his arms over his chest. "You ever wondered why the moon doesn't exist on this planet, kid?" The man watched Gohan shake his head, and then he looked past Gohan, at a time that the boy didn't know about. "You're a saiyan... All saiyan's transform into giant apes at the full moon, and whether they want to or not, they smash things up, and chase anything that moves. That included me all those years back. You were a pest..."

Gohan jolted slightly, and looked hurt under his mentors' words. "I was... One of those things? But Mr. Piccolo, I was... I mean I must've been about-"

"5 years old. You did it twice by the way" Piccolo said unforgivably. "Once when the moon was there, and then again when a hologram created a moon, and your tail grew back." He grunted and shrugged. "I didn't know that your memories came back, how much do you remember?" He asked.

"I don't... Remember anything." Came Gohan's reply "I thought it was just a silly nightmare."

"Then this has to be something you figure out on your own Gohan." Piccolo replied, "I don't know how many other times you went berserk, but i'm pretty sure it stopped after your tail failed to grow back again."

Gohan nodded and then thanked his friend, bringing his hand to his chin as he lapsed into a deeper thought. "Thanks for talking with me today Mr. Piccolo, drop by the house whenever you like!" Gohan smiled just like his father, and then floated up into the air, shooting off with a wave of his hand. Piccolo felt that he could breath easy again for now, 'but by god' he thought 'why me?'.

Gohan flew back home, but stopped outside of west city and did a twist, turning instead to the ever increasing power level outside of Capsule Corporation. Vegeta would have some answers... So long as Gohan asked the right questions.


	3. Apologies, Its RANT Time

**The Rant You Are About To Receive (please skip this if you're going to take it seriously)**:

Okay guys and girlies, I seemed to be getting a great amount of reviews on how confusing the first/third person is to you all. This is due to the upload thing I swear! Y'know the asterisks that you can use to separate things, or make words appear as actions? Well I've been using them and fanfic doesn't seem to like that. So just for everyone's benefit – YES the first paragraph is supposed to be from our demi-saiyan's POV (that's 'point of view' kiddies) and then the rest of the story, is in fact, in the third person stereotypical storytelling format. So now I've gotten that off of my flat chest, I want you all to stop worrying about it, and enjoy the unveiling of the next chapter! - Orries A Writer. (P.S. I'm happy about the size of my chest... It's not that flat) (P.P.S. Also, I know there are typo's. I know there is a thing at the top of chapter two that states "chapter 2" When I remember how, i'm taking it down and changing it. That includes the separating problem we've all come to love)


	4. The Trip To See Bulma

I felt like an idiot when under the harsh bark of Vegeta's laugh. I could never stop him from laughing, and even though he mocked me for my naivety, I knew I would've figured it out eventually. Bulma seemed to know what was in store for mom, but she looked so happy about the 'worrying' symptoms I described... Could it really be that mom is-? Did she and Dad really have the time to-? I really don't want to be thinking about this!

x-x-x-x

The city streets and side roads went by in a blur as Gohan sped up towards the upcoming Ki level, and he powered up a short burst of his Ki so that the prince of saiyans knew he had a visitor. Gohan didn't want any nasty surprises from the prince today, especially not some sneak attack or a shot to the face. Today he wanted to talk, tomorrow he would make it up to the fighter and try to ease the growing thirst that Vegeta harboured. Gohan landed one foot, and then sped forwards towards Capsule Corp. the moment his other foot touched the dirt. He slowed down as he got to the gates and finally ended up half jogging along the gardens up to the main building.

To the right stood Vegeta, his hair still shimmering from his power down from super saiyan to normal. Gohan reckoned the amount of times Vegeta had changed into a super saiyan had bleached his hair a little, because the jet black that was once there in his evil youth was slowly lightening up to the shade of earthly brown.

The two stood there, eyeing each other up; Vegeta wanted to see a new change, had his opponent gotten taller? Did he seem less strong now the Cell incident was over? Was there a way to provoke the kid just enough to fight without losing it? For Gohan things were different. He still saw Vegeta as a very scary person, and was merely checking to make sure the man didn't try to go on a rampage, starting with him, the little child who flinched every time Vegeta so much as looked at him. But things were different now. Vegeta, for the time being, was behaving himself quite well, and people at the corporation didn't seem to be all that bothered by him any more.

The prince finally spoke "Are you going to stand there all day like a gaping fish or are you here for a reason?" The demi-saiyan broke out of his trance and laughed nervously, another trait taken on from his father.

"Ah! I'm here to see miss Bulma... Although I did-"

"What?" The prince snapped, cutting across Gohan's polite mumbles. "What the hell else do you want?"

Gohan stifled a pout upon not having a good comeback and tried again with a more firm tone. "I was going to ask you about something, but it seems that now isn't the best time for it..."

Vegeta's curiosity peeked, and he uncrossed his muscular arms to lift one hand, motioning that the boy should follow. "The woman is playing with Trunks, i'm sure they will both be happy to see you." Gohan nodded and smiled at last, glad that somewhere in this building, there was someone who enjoyed having him over.

Gohan waved as Bulma looked up from the playroom floor, her eyes questioning the prince first but then travelling back over to Gohan. "Hi Gohan!" She greeted, picking up baby Trunks to bring with her.

"Hi Bulma, hey there Trunks!" Gohan replied, sticking his hand out for the baby to hold. Both Trunks and Gohan grinned as the baby's grip grew stronger. "He's getting big, you must be feeding him all kinds of good stuff Bulma." Gohan said, surprised by Trunk's hold at such a tiny age.

"Well he's a daddy's boy." She cooed over over her son and then placed him down, holding on to his arms lightly as the child began to try walking again "He's been trying to climb on everything since he found his legs, and I can tell you right now he must be getting it from Vegeta." The prince recoiled slightly as Gohan tried not to 'aww' at the comparison.

Then Gohan's face fell and he politely asked the two if he could have a serious talk with them both. Bulma ushered the group into the lounge area next door, and placed Trunks safely on a large puffy chair. The child seemed content to stay there for the time being, and sat back lazily. The prince took the sofa corner next to his son's chair, and Bulma took opposite, leaving Gohan to sit next to Vegeta. The teenager took a small breath and then looked at his father's childhood friend.

"Bulma... My mom;s been really ill lately, yet she says she fine. You're both a scientist and knowledgeable person on medical status, do you think you could help me out? I can promise now that it can't be that serious, because she's always up and about..." Gohan waited a moment as Trunks shuffled around noisily and then he continued "She's always pale, and she throws up almost every morning, but she claims to be fine... She also seems to drift off a lot, and that's not like her."

Gohan unloaded everything he could, trying to be a detailed as possible. Eventually Bulma gave a sigh of relief and she sat back in her chair. Vegeta smirked, as if he'd seen the symptoms before and his attention turned instead to his child, who had gotten off the comfy chair and started waddling about. The boys' head continued to get closer to the coffee table that separated the chairs, and eventually Vegeta instinctively placed his hand over the sharp corner, letting his son hit his head on white clothed skin, rather than mahogany wood.

"Gohan... Your mom's right, she's absolutely fine!" Bulma almost squealed "She's not ill in the slightest. What you described is morning sickness, and only women get it when they're pregnant!" She almost yelled "Oh this is wonderful, I had no idea! Vegeta isn't this wonderful?"

The prince grunted and waved the hand he took away from the table lightly. "Fucking peachy."


End file.
